Mass Effect's Getting LUCKY
by luckyrogue7
Summary: Suspended


A/N: So this is the actual start of my new idea of telling the Mass Effect 2 story with adding my own little flavor to the mix. As you all know that Bioware own's all rights to these characters and I'm just playing in the sandbox that they have created. Haha

Now I don't really want to let onto more than my primary plans at this point. This is a Drama/Adventure with a little bit Romance, Bromance and Hatemance all mixed in to create a slice of life. Full of deadly aliens, humorous situations and references all culminating in that last shot before popping the heat sink.

Enjoy!

And as always comment and rate so I can get your feedback and thoughts on the story.

*Also with from the feedback that I received from The Real Horizon Reaction, I hope that my grammar is a little better this time. It's been a problem with my writing since I was in high school and still a problem now that I'm in college. Hope this time its better!

/

_**Shepard**_

Pain. Pain was all that Commander Desmond Shepard could feel. Pain in his side, pain in his arm, pain in is face.

_What the hell is going on?_

The only thing that Shepard new was that he was in pain and he was laying down on something that provided absolutely no back support. It was cold and hard. Metallic. But just when he was going to try and get up a voice spoke to him.

"Commander! Commander, please wake up!"

It was at this time his ear started to focus on what was going on around him. He heard explosions and people screaming.

Just great. This better be a dream. _A dream in which I was stupid enough to accept another stupid mission from Admiral Hackett._

"Shepard you need to wake up right now!"

Female. Ashley? No. It couldn't be. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams was dead. Wounded on Virmire and left to protect the nuke as He, Wrex and Liara went to rescue Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko and Captain Kirrahe and his fellow members of the Special Task Group's 3rd Infiltration Regiment. So if Ash was dead then who was this voice talking to him.

"Shepard! Get the hell up now or else your going to die again!"

Die again. This made Shepard snap his eyes open and sit up immediately.

_Stupid move_.

As he grabbed his left side in pain, but that wasn't the only thing that hurt. He had opened his eyes to blinding light. But it was a light that he could recognize. He was in a medical wing. Those were the only places with this type of bright lights. But as his vision came to him he could also see that he was alone.

_Then where was the voice coming from?_

"Alright Shepard there is a suit of armor and weapons in that locker over there. Hurry and get them"

He looked around the room and spotted the locker in question and started to lip over to it while scanning the room to see how this person knew what he was doing. And by the time he got to the locker he had spotted it, a security cam off in the far corner of the room. Set so it had a complete view of the entire room. But there was not time to worry about that right now.

Right now he was wearing a medical robe, absolutely no protection. One bullet and he would be dead. So he opened the locker to find another shock. What he was staring at was a dark gray set of armor with one large red stripe and two smaller white stripes on each side down the entire length of the right arm, all the way from the shoulder to the padded glove. And it was a new model from the one he used to wear.

_Impossible! On Alliance sanctioned facilities were allowed to carry the N7 armor. What is going on here?_

"Come on Shepard I can't hold off these mechs for ever!"

Fine. Fine. Fine.

He wasn't happy and would certainly get to the bottom of this, but now was not the time. He gave a quick glare at the camera and them started to put on the armor and grab the lone gun that sat at the bottom of the locker, a M-3 Predator.

_All right this was a twist worthy of that horrible director from back in the 21__st__ century. What was his name again? Ah it doesn't matter right now._

But giving him a new set of N7 armor but this piece of crap pistol for him to use. Poor choice. He handled the Predator is delicate care. He didn't even want to remember what happened the last time he used an M-3.

"Alright. Now get behind something and I'll blow the doors so you can get out of there."

_Great more orders._

Who ever this woman was, was really getting on his nerves with all of these orders. But she was the only one who was helping him right now in this unknown place.

_I guess I'll listen to her… for now_

/

Great the comm just cut off. And that woman, Miranda, was her name he figured out after entering a office like room where he deftly hacked a safe for some credits and say some video files on an open terminal and finally got a face and a name to put with the annoying voice that kept barking orders to him over his Omni-tool. She actually didn't look that bad.

_Not really my type, but not all that bad._

And as he ran through the next door a wide-open room with two walkways quite a distance from each other greeted him. But what was the most greeting of all was another human fighting the mechs. Shepard quickly poked his head out around the wall he was taking cover behind. Firing two quick shot taking out one of the mechs still standing, and then took the chance to run over to the other mans position.

He was greeted with an expression crossing the man's face that was a mix of newfound confidence and complete shock.

"Commander Shepard. I thought you were still a work-in-progress?"

Work-in-progress? I don't like the sound of that. What were they doing to me?

It was then he noticed the symbol emblazon on the man's suit. Positioned right over his heart. He recognized the symbol and as he took a look around the room he say the symbol no less that 5 different times on the metallic walls of the room. He knew the symbol. He had seen it before, long ago, but he couldn't place where he saw it. But he shook his head and turned back to the man a new fire in blazing in his eyes.

Anger

But why am I angry?

It didn't really matter but he wasn't going to try and stop him self.

"Look bud, I just woke up and have been ordered around sense then and now I'm tired of it. I want some answers…." And then as an after thought… "Right NOW!"

"Damn. Sorry Shepard. I forgot that this is all new to you." The man then took a short peak over the guardrail before drawing back to look at Shepard. "Alright. If you help me take out those mechs I'll tell you everything that I know."

The man stared directly into Shepard's eyes and it was then he knew that he could trust this man, all because of one thing. He had seen the look in this mans eyes before. In fact it was a look that greeted him every time he looked into a mirror. The eyes of a soldier, ready to die at any moment.

"Well what are we waiting for?" he asked with an evil smirk crossing his face. "Lets kill some mechs."

And in response he saw the same grin cross the other mans face.

"Alright Commander, I'm low on thermal clips but I'm a biotic. So just let me know when you want me to hit them with the good stuff."

_He's a biotic, just like me. Good, this will be too easy._ Shepard smiled. _Time to get my answers._

/


End file.
